


Proper

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Desperation, F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral, Oral Sex, Peestuck, Wetting, diuretics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Vriska and Eridan has become boring and one-sided. She decides to show him how it's supposed to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've tried to write for a long time.

You only had one quadrant filled, but gods, it was so /boring/.

It hadn't started out that way. At first it was fun, Eridan was a blast, but now the relationship was broken and teetering on the edge of fragmentation. You had some great back-and-fourth push and pulls before it started to break down, right around the time when you found out he was a kinky fucker and got off on you teasing him in public.

At first it was something you could use to arouse his passion in more than one way, he'd put up a great, silent fight as you stealthily got him all hot and bothered under the unassuming eyes of bystanders, and honestly it was a legitimate and thrilling challenge to get to the finish line. Now he wanted to play this game all the time, only without doing his part. It wasn't any fun to just sit around and let him enjoy everything while you put out all of the effort.

You had thought about breaking it off officially the last time it happened. You'd managed to get him to come in his pants via an IM session while surrounded by acquaintances, but what was there for you? Nothing but a cramp in your wrists from typing and the feeling of a useless forty minutes spent.

But maybe, just maybe, this relationship could still be salvaged. It would be idiotic to leave it up to him to do that, though. This is where the bottle came in.

The label was a lie, and lying was a great way to arouse those passions that you desperately craved from someone. Digging through trash in abandoned rooms strewn through dream bubbles, you had found quite the store of medicines, and that's where you found this container. It advertised a guaranteed spike in sexual arousal in thirty minutes or less, which thrilled your pitch partner when you presented it to him, but neither of you would ever know if the claims were true because you dumped the contents the moment you laid eyes on it.

No, what currently filled this plastic cup came from another source. The grin that spread across your face the moment you laid eyes on this was a welcome relief to the past monotony. Unbeknownst to your partner, you had switched the contents between a bottle of potency pills, and a container of diuretics.

The fun was about to begin, and he hadn't the foggiest idea that his dumb little boring routine was about to be turned on its head.

After Eridan had been briefed on the “plan” for this game and quickly downed two pills, he eagerly went off to set up his grubtop somewhere obvious. This was a pretty easy task, as everyone tended to form their own small, loosely knit groups wherever they rested.

There was a thrill in your ribcage and between your legs as you thought about how clueless he was, sitting down with a drink in his hands. This stuff was supposed to work just as fast as the decoy, and his water bottle was just going to help things along that much quicker.

You had a little more work to do on your end, though. Setting up somewhere out of eyesight of the others but within viewing distance of your partner was your first priority. Once you got comfortable, it was time to start sending some bland sexts in hopes of getting him a little bothered. You purposefully kept them from being too exciting though, because god you were tired of giving him what he wanted when he ignored your needs so blatantly.

He didn't know where you were hidden, which meant he couldn't glance your direction to convey his annoyance. You could tell he was getting a little impatient with your less-than-stellar IM skills. Good, because today was your day, and he was going to learn that.

Even though you weren't giving him much to bite on, Eridan never left his post. This was the doing of the label on the pill bottle, he was getting ready to feel the sexual buzz. Minutes were ticking by, bringing him ever closer to his perceived pleasure.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, you were excited and aroused. Your body was taught and attentive as you paid close attention to his body movements, scanning him for any indication that things were moving along.

And at last, they were. You began to notice an uncomfortable shifting as he typed replies to you. It was important that you kept him there as long as possible, so you issued an unassuming challenge over Trollian: if he left, he'd be forfeiting to your teasing.

The distance between the two of you wasn't far enough to disguise his reaction. His text said he'd take the challenge and succeed, but his body language said he was uncertain and distressed.

You kept him pinned the best you could with your text, but his distraction was starting to show in the way of typos and curt sentences. There was a bit of trouble from your end as well, as you adjusted to typing the best you could with one hand. The other was busying itself by caressing the bulge on the front of your pants, something that you felt you hadn't enjoyed in ages.

Focus could not be allowed to waver, however. Time was still slipping by, and soon Eridan would be at his limit. You had to be ready to pounce at the drop of a pin. Readying yourself, you spammed his chat window with taunts about his endurance, careful to not drop any hints that you knew what was really going on.

It didn't take too much longer from that point. He suddenly jumped up, walking away from his computer quickly with a noticeable hitch in his step. You rushed to cut him off, quickly traversing the dream terrain that changed without reason from one structure to another, and managed to catch him just in time to pin him against an area that had become a sheet metal wall.

“Time out, time out!” He sputtered and tried to pry your hands off, but you weren't budging. “This isn't part of-”

“There are no time outs!” Smiling as wide as possible, you tried to spread his legs with your foot, only for him to clench them together like a steel trap. “You lost the bet, but let's see if you can still win the game.”

Your words froze his position, but his body was trembling, and his desperation was delicious. Now that you didn't have to hold him down, your hands were freed up to unzip his pants and pull them down his legs, which was a little harder than usual with the force he was using to keep them together.

His stomach poked out oddly where his bladder was bursting at the seams, and his bulge was already peeking from its sheath due to the pressure forcing it out. That little violet tip is immediately what your lips headed towards, but not before making the next wager.

“If you hold yourself together through this, I'll admit defeat.”

There was a brief flash across his eyes, but it gave way to conflict and uncertainty. This was going to be close, which made it that much more fun.

You closed your lips over the exposed length of his bulge and were greeted with a painful screeching on both sides of your head. Eridan's claws dug into the sheet metal to gain his bearings, his muscles already twitching with focus. His thighs were clenched tightly, but already his bulge was unsheathing to the caresses of your tongue.

One hand rose up to gently coax him the rest of the way out, your mouth taking him in as far as you could go. Once he was fully aroused, you gently pressed one finger beneath the base to lightly stroke the outside of his nook.

He inhaled sharply and clamped his thighs so forcefully that for a second you thought you may have scratched him, but a spurt of warmth against the tip of your finger revealed the truth. He was already starting to come apart.

You pulled back enough to let a wicked grin grace your features, pleased with yourself, and then flung yourself right back into your task. First lips, tongue, and then throat pleasured his bulge, while you forced another finger between his steel muscles to toy with his nook. Creaks and shrill metal shrieks were evidence of his claws desperately scratching against metal as he tried to control himself.

Despite his fight, short surges of violet urine were gracing your fingers every few seconds. Little droplets were working down his legs, but you wouldn't be happy until they were rivers.

Your own bulge was straining uncomfortably against your underwear, but you couldn't allow your own focus to waver. Drawing your head back, you swirled your tongue against Eridan's tip before taking him all the way in again, and then pulled back to repeat yourself. His hips twitched and kicked out, his chest taught under his loose black shirt. He was being torn in two directions, and you loved that you were the one pulling those strings.

Although your finger couldn't get much farther than they were, you could at least tease the outer skin of his nook as much as possible, and with every thrust of his own hips, your fingertips could rub him that much harder.

All around you, you could feel his defenses breaking down. His breath was coming in harsh drafts and his body was quaking, and the splashes of piss against your fingers were becoming harder and more frequent. Slick precome was coating his inner thighs, which gave you the chance to press farther and at last crook your two fingers inside of him.

At once, he caved. A hard torrent of piss splashed over your wrist, and his quivering knees gave out from under him. You pulled back just in time for him to fall to the ground, twitching in intense relief with the forceful stream of urine still spilling from between his legs, under his painfully aroused bulge.

Wiping your mouth, you stood up to observe. He was a sopping mess, his eyes half closed, bruises over his lower lip where he had been biting it, and his legs and pants now soaking in his own filth.

“That's one for me.” You doubted he could hear you, even over his own breath. “I have some business to take care of,” you stroked the cloth covering your own straining bulge, which had now made a damp stain on the front of your pants, “I'll let you tend to yours.”

This was how these things should be done. You hoped this lesson in proper relations would stick, because you could barely force yourself to walk with your arousal, and you'd like to be in this situation much more often.


End file.
